


I Wanna Sleep Next to You

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Smut, also, bc i have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is Luke's home and Luke is Michael's, and they're always there for each other when times get rough</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Sleep Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this isn't anything special i just felt like writing something about current events. i hope you enjoy it!! :-)

“Mikey,” Luke starts quietly, tugging on Michael’s sleeve in the pitch dark room. “Are you going to call home?” Luke tries to feel around for Michael, the darkness consuming him.

Sometimes Luke and Michael would jump into their bed at night and hide under the covers and just stay there for a while, they’d talk in quiet voices and laugh until they fall asleep together. Tonight, Michael’s feeling homesick, Luke’s been sensing it all day. Being in London while Michael’s parents, the ones he’s so close with, are back in Sydney, is really hard for him. Luke has his mother here in London with him, he still misses his dad and his brothers, but it isn’t the same as his three friends being here alone so far from home and without their families. Luke knows Michael would only let himself fully break down when he’s with Luke, when he’s feeling safe. It makes Luke feel special, Michael trusts him enough to only do this with him, to only tell him these things and to only be sad with him.

“I’m calling.” Michael announces after a minute of silence. Luke feels him shifting around on the bed, but he still can’t see him. But then there’s a light shining right into Luke’s eyes and he’s squinting and yelping in surprise, covering his poor eyes as Michael apologizes and quickly turns the flashlight away from Luke’s face.

“Sorry,” Michael mutters again, now sitting upright and crossed-legged on the mattress, so Luke mirrors his position while Michael fishes his phone and dials his mother’s number. He takes a deep breath and shoots Luke a sad look before he presses the phone to his ear. Luke slides closer to Michael so their knees are bumping and he just sits there and looks at Michael, examining his every movement and making sure Michael knows he’s there for him.

“Hey, mom,” Michael’s face lights up and Luke feels relieved. He knows it isn’t the same for Michael as being home with his mother, being able to speak to her face to face and to hug her or eat her food, but it’s better than nothing and it makes Michael feel better.

Michael giggles and rolls his eyes. “Yes, mom, I’m with Luke. Wanna say hi?” Luke chuckles as Michael moves the phone away from his ear and presses the speaker button. “He can hear you, mom,”

“Hey, Luke!” Karen’s familiar voice calls and Luke’s smile widens.

“Hi, Karen,” Luke looks at Michael as he speaks, watching the way Michael beams at him happily. “How are you?”

Karen laughs. “I’m great, I miss you boys, but we’re doing great. What about you? Anything new happened with the band?”

“No,” Luke giggles and shakes his head even though she can’t see him. “Nothing new since yesterday.” They talk every day. It’s the same routine, Michael misses them, so he calls, they talk to whoever’s home together and when they hang up Michael’s eyes go dark again and he gets distant and moody, he hates not being with his parents, Luke knows.

“How’s Liz doing? We haven’t spoken in two days,” Karen says, sighing. “These time zones are making it hard to talk to you guys.” Her voice sounds quieter now, and Luke watches Michael carefully, he sees as Michael’s face falls as he senses the sadness in his mother’s voice.

“Liz is fine mom, she’s taking great care of us,” Michael jumps in. “We’re all great, but it’s late so I think Luke and I should go to bed now.” Luke bites his lip as Michael closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Luke knows what he’s doing, he knows he and Michael aren’t really going to bed even though it’s after 1am and he knows Michael doesn’t care how late it is.

“Okay, Mikey,” Karen sighs again. Michael reaches for Luke’s hand blindly, interlacing their fingers as his grip of the phone he’s holding in his other hand gets tighter. “I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow. Have a good night, I love you both!” Luke can almost see her motherly smile as she speaks.

Luke misses her too, not as much as Michael does, of course, but before they left Sydney Luke would spend an impressing amount of time at Michael’s house, where Karen is. She’s always been so kind to him and treated him like he was her son too, even when Michael and Luke decided to tell her they were together. She never made them feel like it wasn’t okay with her.

“Bye, mom, I love you.” Michael says quietly, handing Luke the phone and dropping down on the mattress, face-first with a grunt. Luke takes it off speakerphone and presses it to his ear.

“Goodnight, Karen. We’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Luke says with a sad sigh.

“Is he upset?” Karen asks quietly, like Michael can hear her.

“Yes,” Luke answers honestly. “But I’m here. You have nothing to worry about.” He smiles weakly, again, ignoring the fact that she can’t see him because she’s on the other side of the world.

“I know,” she says and her voice sounds just as broken as Michael’s. “Watch over him for me.”

“I will, I am. I promise,” Luke rubs Michael’s back slowly. “Goodnight, Karen.”

“Goodnight.” She says quickly and hangs up, so Luke lifts the duvet up and places the phone on the nightstand before he moves to lie down next to Michael, finding his hand in the mess of the covers and lacing their fingers together again.

“Mikey…” Luke breathes out quietly, moving on the mattress so he can lie down behind him. He pushes his free arm under Michael’s body and pulls him closer so his back is pressed against Luke’s chest. Luke pushes his face into Michael’s neck and inhales deeply. Michael smells like home. Michael _is_ home.

“I miss her so much.” Michael whimpers and Luke feels a warm tear slipping from Michael’s cheek onto his. He doesn’t even move to wipe it away, he just pulls Michael tighter against him, wanting him close. He needs Michael to remember he has Luke.

“I know, I know,” Luke coos, his thumb tracing circles over the back of Michael’s hand. “I know it isn’t the same, but you have me. And you have Cal and Ash, you have my mom too. She loves when we let her parent us, I know it makes her feel more at home.” Luke smiles as Michael chuckles brokenly.

“I think she misses your brothers,” Michael says, Luke nods.

“I think so too, she misses being a mom. We’re mostly on our own here, so she only gets to parent us when we’re actually in the house but she enjoys every second of it.” Luke laughs, he feels Michael vibrating against him as he giggles. It makes Luke feel a little less bad about the state Michael’s in right now, he really wishes he could do more for him.

“Look at me?” Luke asks in a whisper when they fall into a comfortable silence. Michael nods and lets go of Luke’s hand so he can roll over so he’s facing Luke, a small smile on his lips.

“You have a nice face,” Michael sniffs, wiping under his eyes and then grinning and Luke. It isn’t a very convincing smile but Luke will take it.

“You have a nicer face, though,” Luke giggles, moving closer so the tips of their noses are touching and he rubs them together, making Michael bubble a laugh again. “I love your face.”

“And I love your face,” Michael says quietly, cupping Luke’s cheeks and tilting his head so he can kiss his mouth. It’s slow and gentle, it isn’t going anywhere heated, this isn’t the time. It’s a loving kiss, it makes Luke feel at home again and Luke knows it makes Michael feel the same. It’s the kind of kiss that makes them both smile against each other’s lips. There’s no one else Luke would rather be with right now, it feels perfect and comforting and Luke wants to stay like this forever.

“Do you miss home?” Michael asks all of the sudden, only moving away from Luke’s face enough so he doesn’t speak directly into his mouth. Luke nods.

“I miss my dad, and Ben and Jack,” Luke sighs, trying to hold it together for Michael, he needs him right now and he can’t fall apart, he’ll save that for later when Michael falls asleep. “But it’s alright.” Luke shakes his head and grins.

“How come?” Michael raises an eyebrow, making Luke chuckle.

“Because I have _you_. You’re my home, Mikey,” Luke shoves his face into Michael’s neck again, hiding his blush. “I want you to remember that no matter where we are, as long as we’re together, we’re home. I don’t care if we’re in London, New York or Sydney. If I have you, I’m home. Okay?” Luke’s voice is down to a whisper, he can barely hear himself but he knows Michael hears it loud and clear.

“I love you so much,” Michael breathes against Luke’s hair. “You make me feel at home too. That’ll never change.” He reassures, so Luke smiles again.

“I love you so much too,” Luke teasingly bites Michael’s neck, just to get him to laugh. It works

 “Now, tell me about your plan for our first world tour again, it sounds great.”

***

December 2015

Luke’s barely holding it together. They’ve played God knows how many Jingle Ball shows in the past two weeks and he can barely stand on his feet. He’s exhausted, they don’t get enough sleep. They have to hop from plane to plane every night, one second he’s in Chicago the other he finds himself in Miami, he can barely keep track anymore. He knows he hasn’t slept for more than three hours a time in over two weeks and it’s unhealthy, he has no idea how he has enough energy to pull himself on stage and once the adrenaline wears off, he’s useless again.

They’re currently in Miami, they’re about to play another Jingle Ball and they had just finished taking pictures with fans who came for their meet and greet. Luke pulls on a happy face and throws his best smiles around, hugging each of the fans and he thanks them for coming and pretends like exhaustion doesn’t make him feel like his knees are about to buckle. He swears the floor would be the best napping place right now.

They’re in their dressing room, waiting for their call to go on stage. They’re kicking off the show again tonight and Luke really hopes that means he can squeeze some napping time until everyone else is done performing and they’re all going out to some party. He would skip it and just head back to the hotel and sleep, but they’re going on break in Sydney and he really wants to get to spend time with these people before he can’t for a while, plus, they’re all already giving him weird looks and he doesn’t need anyone’s parenting or Michael to worry about him and ending up taking him to the hotel to sleep instead of going out and having fun. Michael’s just sweet like that, but Luke doesn’t want him to miss a great party because of him.

“Hello? Are you listening at all?” Michael waves his hand in front of Luke’s face, making him flinch back, startled.

“What? No, sorry,” Luke shakes his head and rubs his eyes tiredly, stifling a yawn. “What were you saying?” he looks at Michael. He’s squinting at him, face tilted to the left as he examines Luke.

Luke’s been trying not to complain so much, especially not to Michael. Michael’s excited, he’s having a blast even though he’s also really tired, they all are, but Michael’s an unexplained phenomenal and he’s just happy all the time. He likes hanging out with Joe and Nick Jonas, and Hailee Steinfeld too. Luke knows, so he doesn’t complain. He pretends he’s doing just fine and goes along.

“What’s up?” Michael presses, Luke sighs.

“I’m still hungover from last night, Mikey,” Luke lies with a roll of his eyes and gets up. “Not a big deal.” He shrugs and pushes past Michael to get to the bathroom, not giving Michael a chance to investigate him any further. Luke has to push through the show tonight and their next one the following night in Tampa and that’s it, they’re on break and they’re going home so he can sleep until Christmas Eve.

When Luke comes back from the bathroom and flops down on the couch, he’s alone with Calum, who gives him a face. Luke sighs.

“What?” Luke pulls his phone out and curls up against the arm of the couch.

“Michael isn’t stupid, none of us are,” Calum says calmly, making Luke look up from his phone. “Something’s bothering you and if you’re not telling Michael… I’m worried. What is it? Are you sick? Is it your parents?” his big brown eyes are boring into Luke and he wants to get up and leave, he’s fine. Just tired. Why’s everyone making a big deal out of it? He’s dealt with exhaustion before, it comes with the job.

“I’m fine, leave me alone.” Luke growls and rolls his eyes again. He would honestly get up and storm out of the room, but he’s saving what’s left of his energy for stage. Calum scowls at him.

“Stop being an ass!” Calum huffs. “You’ve been acting like a total pain for the past four days, you need to tell us what’s going on with you.” He’s pointing a blaming finger in Luke’s direction and it makes him feel like he’s on trial for murder or something crazy like that.

“I said leave me alone,” is all Luke says between gritted teeth. He rolls over to the other side and turns his back to Calum and glares at the Twitter app on his phone aimlessly. There’s nothing on there, but if he stares at his screen long enough maybe Calum will finally leave him alone.

“Fine, be that way.” Calum says finally and Luke hears him walk out.

***

“We were 5 Seconds of Summer,” Luke shouts into his microphone, pleased by the crowd’s enthusiasm. “You were great, Miami. We had a blast, thank you so mcuh!” he lifts his hands up in the air and lets his guitar dangle off his neck as the crows screams happily.

He leaves his guitar on the floor, like they always do, and they all leave the stage and run backstage. The adrenaline is still pumping through Luke’s veins so he runs along with his three friends as they shouts happily and high five everyone in sight until they reach their dressing room.

“Hailee asked me if we’re going to the after party tonight,” Ashton says as they all change into a new, fresh and non-sweaty set of clothes. Luke doesn’t say anything. “Are we going?” Ashton surveys the room.

“Hell yeah, we are!” Calum throws his fist in the air. “Sounds great to me, I need some alcohol.” He grins and Ashton rolls his eyes and snorts.

“We drink, Cal,” Ashton says as he zips his pants. “Every single night.” he laughs and reaches for the abandoned fedora he left on the couch earlier and places it on his head. Michael’s quiet, Luke notices. He looks at him only to find him already glaring at Luke.

“Mike?” Calum snaps both of their attention back to his and Ashton’s conversation. “What about you?”

“Luke and I are heading back to the hotel,” Michael announces, making Luke raise his eyebrows. He forgets to keep buttoning up his shirt. “We need a talk and a proper good night sleep.”

“Michael?” Luke looks at him, but Michael’s giving him a look that says ‘not up for argument’ so Luke doesn’t argue.

“We’re not going.” Michael says again, now looking at Calum. Luke looks at Michael and shrugs apologetically.

They all head out of the arena together and spread out. Calum and Ashton find Hailee and Nick in the mass of people pouring out of the backdoors and they all say their goodbyes and leave, so Luke and Michael are left alone waiting for their car. When it comes, they climb in quietly. Luke hates this silence because it isn’t the comforting kind.

None of them says anything until they reach their hotel. They thank their driver and hop out, collecting their keycards from the nice, smiley receptionist guy who whishes them a great rest of the night and in no time they’re in their room.

“Let’s go,” Michael says once they’ve both kicked off their shoes. Luke gives him a confused look.

“I thought we were staying here?”

“We’re going in the shower, idiot,” Michael chuckles and gets undressed, so Luke does the same. They fall into silence again, but it’s different now, there’s less tension.

Luke lets Michael take his hand and lead him into the bathroom. Michael sets the water temperature and climbs in, pulling Luke after him. They stand under the warm water and Luke feels like they’re washing off a whole month worth of sweat.

“You were great on stage tonight,” Michael says randomly as he squirts shampoo onto his hand and pushes his fingers into Luke’s wet hair, massaging his scalp. It feels great and Luke nearly purrs at the gentle, soothing touch. “You sounded so good. And you looked… well, I don’t need to tell you how much your stage self turns me on. Right?” Michael chuckles and Luke smiles.

“What are you going?” Luke looks down at him, into his beautiful green eyes.

“I’m giving you a nice shower,” Michael says like he doesn’t understand Luke’s question. “What are you doing, other than enjoying my amazing hair massage?”

Luke can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him. “Stop, you know what I mean.”

“You’re going through something, and you refuse to talk about it. So I’m giving you a relaxing, partying-free night so we can talk it out and then sleep,” Michael explains, dropping his magical fingers out of Luke’s hair and rinsing the shampoo off. “We both need it.” He adds and Luke nods.

Luke lets Michael wash his whole body for him. He lets Michael kiss every inch of Luke’s face, neck and chest. It doesn’t feel sexual or heated at all, it just feels nice and comforting. Luke feels so loved when Michael leaves a last kiss on his lips and whispers that he loves him so much. Luke lets Michael wrap him in a warm towel and carry him out of the bathroom and back to bed. He lets Michael help me dry off and pull on a pair of clean boxers.

When they’re finally in bed, Michael’s back resting against the wooden headboard and Luke curled up into his side, Michael’s arms wrapped securely around him, Luke finally feels ready to talk. He feels stupid, but it’s Michael, he can tell him anything.

“I’m exhausted,” Luke finally says with a deep sigh. “And I’m homesick. I’ve been missing my parents and brothers a lot more lately, I haven’t seen them in a while. I know we’re going home soon and this is really stupid but… I’m so fucking tired, Mikey. And I need my mom’s cooking and my bed, or yours, as long as you’re there too. I just need a break. I know we’re getting one soon but I’ve been running on fumes in the past two weeks.” Luke speaks so fast he has to gasp for air when he’s finished. Some singer lunges…

Michael hugs him tighter, closer. Luke takes a second to enjoy this, Michael’s arms around him and his scent. It’s so familiar. It reminds Luke of all the days he’d spent in Michael’s bed when he was upset, crying into the fabric of Michael’s shirt and enjoying the comforting words. He remembers all the nights he spent doing that in their London house, he remembers all the nights he spent doing that no matter where they are. Michael’s always been there for him, unconditionally. Michael’s his boyfriend, but he’s also his best friend in the whole world. Luke loves him and he feels a wave of gratefulness flush all over him.

“I know the last few weeks have been insane, we barely got to sleep properly even though we desperately need it,” Michael says quietly. “And I know you miss your family, I do too. We haven’t seen them in so long. But we only have to push through one more show tomorrow and we’re free. We’ll be on a plane home in no time.”

Luke nods, rubbing his cheek on Michael’s shoulder. “I’m just so exhausted. And we barely even got to spend time lately, all we do is go on a plane, perform, party and then sleep for two hours, then we do it all over again. It’s a vicious cycle and I’m just so tired, Michael.” Luke sighs.

 “I know, I’m so sorry, but hey,” Michael coaxes Luke’s chin up so they’re looking into each other’s eyes, Michael’s smiling cutely at him. “Remember how when we were younger we promised that we’d always be each other’s homes? That we’re always going to be there for each other?” Luke nods, not saying anything.

“So I’m here, I’m your home. It’s not the same as actually being home, but it’s something,” Luke can’t help but smile. “I’m here to hold you when you’re upset and I’m here to hug you tight until you fall asleep and I’m here to make sure you’re okay.”

Luke doesn’t even know where to find the words to respond, so he tilts his head up and presses his lips to Michael’s. it’s rushed and needy, Luke wants to feel close, but it’s still gentle and loving.

“I love you so much,” Luke pants. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Michael kisses him again and grins. “I love you more. I’m the lucky one, I scored a perfect ten.” He winks and Luke rolls his eyes and pushes him by the shoulder playfully.

“’m so tired.” Luke mutters.

“Let’s sleep, we both need it.” Michael says, reaching out and turning off the light.

They get comfortable in each other’s arms and Luke falls asleep with a huge smile on his face, while his cheek rests on the chest of the person he loves and trusts the most. He couldn’t be happier even though things aren’t always so happy.

***  
“You’re amazing, Tampa!” Luke shouts into his microphone when they’re finished playing the second song on their set for the night. Luke’s had a great night sleep for the first time in God knows how long and he feels amazing, reenergized. Michael’s been eyeing him lustfully since the second they went on stage and Luke decides to use it to his benefit and tease Michael.

“This is our last Jingle Ball and our last concert of 2015,” Luke says, looking at the crowd. “I wanna say thank you! It’s been an incredible year, we’ve accomplished so much. It’s all thanks to you!” he points at the crowd and they go wild, roaring and screaming back happily at him. He lets Calum take over and introduce their next song.

Luke keeps dancing around Michael, smirking and winking at him while he passes by him and their shoulders brush. He falls down on his knees while they play She Looks So Perfect because it becomes tradition by now. They sit together during Amnesia and Luke just casually leans forward and plays with Michael hair for a solid minute or so. He knows he’s driving Michael mad, getting him all turned on. That’s exactly what he was going for.

When their set is over they thank the crowd one last time, enjoying their last few seconds on stage for the next couple of weeks and they run off. They’re all running back to their dressing room when Michael pulls Luke back by the wrist, silently pushing him into the first closet he can find.

“What are you doing?” Luke laughs when Michael locks the door behind them, then pushes Luke’s back against it.

“I know what you were doing up there,” Michael says, eyes wide and dark. Luke loves it. Michael undoes Luke’s jeans and pulls them down so they’re pooling at his ankles before he’s dropping down on his knees, looking up at Luke with a smirk. “And now I get to have my fun with you.” is all he says before he starts mouthing at Luke’s semi boner.

Luke’s knees buckle the second Michael’s lips touch his cock and he nearly topples over, but Michael keeps steady hand son his hips, keeping him upright and standing. Luke’s hands immediately run through Michael’s hair, pulling and tugging gently, not to guide Michael, but just so he has something to hold on to.

“So hot,” Michael mutters when he pulls back for a second, examining Luke up and down. He flashes him another smile before diving back in and Luke is so overwhelmed he might actually faint.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Luke growls and pulls Michael’s hair harshly when he sucks at the head of his cock. He’s going to last two more minutes at best. “I’m not gonna last, Mikey.” Luke whimpers.

Michael does the worst thing he could ever do in a situation like this- he pulls off. His lips make a loud ‘pop’ sound when he pulls back and smirks up at Luke.

“What the – Michael!” Luke looks at him in utter disbelief and betrayal. He was so close.

“You were teasing me up there on stage,” Michael explains as he pushes Luke’s pants up his legs, zipping them up, not breaking eye contact with Luke for a second. “So I’m teasing you back. Your punishment? I’m not going to make you come until we land back in Sydney. How does that sound?” Luke gasps.

“How does that sound- are you serious?” Luke cries when Michael gets back up to his feet. “Michael, Mikey… please, please.” Luke clutches Michael’s shoulder, shaking him a bit.

“Nope,” Michael pries him off and unlocks the door. “And no touching yourself either.” He points his finger at Luke before he leaves the room. Luke groans and kicks the floor. This is going to be the longest flight of his life.

***

“Why is Luke grumpy again?” Ashton asks about two hours into their flight. Luke’s been walking around with the grumpiest face and ignoring everyone while they spoke to him. If he didn’t ignore them, he growled at them, warning that if they kept talking he’d probably bite them. Literally. That’s how desperate he is.

“Don’t ask,” Calum doesn’t even turn around when he says that. He’s sitting a row before Luke and Michael with Ashton sprawled in his lap as they share earphone and watch a movie. “Trust me, Ash. Luke’s grumpy and Michael looks way too pleased with himself. It can’t be anything good.”

“Luke wants me to-“ Luke clamps a hand over Michael’s mouth right on time, glaring at him angrily as he giggles under Luke’s palm.

“You two are so fucking weird.” Calum mutters and Luke rolls his eyes, retrieving his hand and staring out the window.

“Stop being so pouty,” Michael reaches out and touches Luke’s shoulder. At this point, he’s so turned on that alone could set him off. “It’s just payback for what you did on stage earlier,” Michael goes on with the calmest voice and it drives Luke crazy. Michael hands travels from Luke’s shoulder to his chest. “You looked so hot,” Michael whispers when his hand moves to Luke’s stomach. He tears his eyes away from the window so he can watch Michael’s face closely.

“What are you doing?” he raises an eyebrow, but Michael ignores him, his grin only widening. Luke hates him.

“I told you how your confidence turns me on,” Michael goes on, his fingers now ghosting over Luke’s waistband. “And when you get all sweaty… it’s a good thing there’s always a guitar covering my front.” Michael chuckles, his fingers hooking over his waistband, pulling it up for a second only to let go of it and let it slap back against Luke’s skin before he takes his hand off and slouches back in his seat, leaving Luke sweaty and totally shocked.

“You are- I can’t believe you- Fuck!” Luke shouts, getting up and pushing Michael’s legs off the seat so he can get out of their row and into the aisle. He barely manages to stumble into the bathroom and lock the stall behind him. He stares at his sweaty reflection in the mirror and chuckles at how pathetic he is, turning into goo whenever Michael touches him.

Luke washes his face with cold water when there’s a soft knock on the door. “I’ll be out in a second,” he says, shutting off the water.

“It’s me.” Michael says on the other side of the door. Luke huffs but still unlocks it, letting Michael in. He locks it behind himself and turns around to face Luke with a huge, satisfied grin. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Luke grumbles angrily and looks down at his feet.

“Well,” Michael says, moving closer. “I know what could make you feel better.” Michael says, making Luke look up to meet his eyes. He knows that look. Without any warning, Michael grabs Luke’s collar and flips them around so Luke’s back is pressed against the door.

“Are you going to tease me again? I’ll honestly pass out if you-“ Michael shuts him up by pressing their lips together. He doesn’t waste any time, pushing his hands between them and undoing Luke’s pants. Their kiss is wet and sloppy, they just need to feel close.

“You need to turn around for me.” Michael says, breaking their kiss. He fishes a small bottle of lube out of his back pocket and waves it around triumphantly. Luke rolls his eyes and gets out of his jeans and boxers completely, throwing them aside and turning around so his palms are pressed against the door and his legs are spread open for Michael, who’s down on his knees and waiting, also already almost fully naked except for his boxers.

With Luke’s eagerness and Michael’s skilled fingers, it doesn’t take long before Michael’s got three fingers into him and Luke’s begging for him to stop and properly fuck him already. Michael has to remind him to be quiet more than once. Luke keeps forgetting they’re on a plane.

“How do you wanna do this?” Luke asks, turning around when Michael’s done slicking himself up with lube. Michael smirks.

“Hop on,” he spreads his arms out for Luke and he gets it. He stays with his back pressed against the wall for leverage and so Michael doesn’t have to carry all of Luke’s weight as he, literally, hops on Michael. His legs curl around his waist and his hands around Michael’s neck as Michael holds him up.

“Okay?” Michael asks, he always does. Luke nods. It takes a minute and some acrobatics, but eventually Michael manages to find Luke’s hole and Luke’s slowly sinking down and they’re both sighing into the space between them.

“This position it’s so,” Luke tries to find the right words, feeling his face flash a few different colors. “I can feel you. Like, really feel you.” he says and Michael growls, resting his forehead against Luke’s.

“That’s so hot,” he breathes out, shoving his face into Luke’s neck so he can bite on the soft skin. “You feel so good.” He speaks against Luke’s skin, sending electricity throughout Luke’s whole body.

“Please move,” is all it takes for Luke to whisper before Michael starts thrusting up into him.

Michael fucks him fast, hard and rough just like Luke wants it. He helps him, meets his thrusts halfway, fucking himself down Michael’s cock. His head and back keep banging back against the door, they know they’re being loud, but there’s something incredibly arousing in that.

“Luke, Luke, Luke.” Is all Michael chants in his ear, biting at his earlobe, jaw, neck, every bit of Luke’s skin, making him tingle all over. It really gets Luke going when he hears Michael say his name like that.

“Please, don’t stop, Mikey,” Luke begs, trying to quicken the pace even more. “Please.” He whispers. It somehow encourage to pick up the pace even more. It’s deep and rough and it’s everything Luke’s been craving.

“I’m so close,” Michael pants, it makes Luke moan even louder.

“Me too.” Luke says between gritted teeth, nodding. He feels hot and sticky all over, he’s out of breath and so turned on and even though they’re doing it in a public restroom, God knows how many feet off the ground- it’s amazing.

“C’mon,” Michael encourages, giving Luke a few sharp, deep thrusts. He always wants Luke to finish first, Luke thinks that’s really selfless of him. “I know you want it, c’mon, Luke.” Michael sucks on Luke’s neck and Luke’s losing it.

He feels like all the muscles in his body are clenching and he’s biting down on Michael’s bare shoulder to stifle the noise as he tries to rock himself down and ride out his orgasm while he clenches around Michael. It seems to do the trick for him because he’s also coming, kissing Luke everywhere and telling him he loves him until he can’t speak anymore.

“Well,” Michael says when they both, somewhat, calm down. “That was something.” He flashes a smile and Luke rolls his eyes and chuckles.

“Definitely something.” Luke says, kissing Michael’s mouth.

When he slips off Michael and barely stands on wobbly feet, he realizes he made a mess on his shirt. So he pries it off and Michael lets him borrow his hoodie. When they go back to their seats, Luke falls asleep in his favorite place, Michael’s arms, and everything smells like Michael. It makes Luke smile so much his face hurts.

***

“I’m exhausted,” Luke says when Michael wins _another_ round of FIFA. It’s about three in the morning and they’ve been back in Sydney for almost a full week, being on break feels amazing. Sydney is hot and sticky, it’s summer here even though it’s Christmas and Christmas in America (and in the movies) is always snowy and cold, but in Sydney it’s burning hot. It’s still home. Especially with Michael by his side, as they stay locked up in his man cave for most of the day and play video games together. It’s home.

“Let’s go to bed,” Michael says, dropping his remote down on the couch. “Losing must be exhausting.” He snorts and Luke rolls his eyes. When Michael gets up from the couch, Luke makes grabby hands at him and pouts.

“Such a princess.” Michael complains as he hoists Luke up into his arms and carries him out of the man cave and into Michael’s bedroom. He lays Luke down on the bed gently and they both get undressed quickly and climb into bed together, like they always do.

When Luke almost falls asleep on Michael’s chest, Michael clears his throat and speaks. “Can I tell you something?” he asks quietly.

“Yeah,” Luke nods tiredly. “What is it?”

“I just wanted to say thank you,” Michael says and Luke looks up with furrowed eyebrows to meet his eyes. “Thank you for being my home no matter where we are.” He smiles and kisses Luke’s forehead. Luke’s heat melts.

“I love you so much,” Luke kisses Michael’s chest. “Thank _you_ for always being my home. You’re my rock, Mikey.”

“I love you.” Michael pulls Luke’s up, closer, so he can kiss him properly for a few seconds. “Now let’s sleep. You look so tired.” He says and Luke nods, settling back down.

As always, Luke falls asleep feeling happy, safe and at home in Michael’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! Any form of feedback is always much appreciated, here and/or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)!! (come be my friend!)


End file.
